


Dragon Love

by glamglaceon



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, sorry no yona/hak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 4 chapters about Yona with a different dragon warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jae-ha

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will start with Jae-ha. Get Mister Flirt out of the way xD. I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first Akatsuki no Yona fanfic, so I apologize if I don't quite get the characters my first try. I try my best.

Jae-ha let his purple eyes scan the area, watching for any signs of movement as the others slept. They had recently found the yellow dragon, Zeno, and were waiting for the moment their journey together would start. Ik-su was not helpful and they had left his house in low spirits, but watchful for any signs. As his eyes slid back to where Princess Yona slept, he felt his eyes soften just a little. It had finally taken him until this point to dismiss his feelings toward her as the feelings of the green dragon for the crimson dragon. No, his feelings were his own. The green-haired man chided himself and forced himself to look away from the girl he fell in love with.

Besides.... she was far too young.

"Something on your mind?"

He tried his best to contain his surprise and looked behind him to see Zeno rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bedroll. Ik-su so happened to have seven bedrolls he never uses, so he let them take them. All but Yona were suspicious on where he got them from, but the princess didn't seem worried. She just took them with a smile and a bow.

"Yo, Jae-ha?" Zeno asked, tilting his head. "Are you alive in there?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Jae-ha grumbled, crossing his arms. "So, yellow dragon, what did you want to talk about?"

Zeno blinked. "Who said Zeno wanted to talk to you about anything?" Then he grinned. "Unless it is about the little miss."

"You mean Yona?"

The blonde bobbed his head in a nod. "Don't think Zeno doesn't see you eyeballing her."

Jae-ha choked on air and he coughed to free up his lungs as Zeno chuckled.

"Zeno hit the nail on the head, didn't Zeno?" Zeno walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it, facing him. "And it's more than the devotion of the green dragon to the crimson dragon. It's the kind of feelings a man has for a woman."

The green-haired man regained his composure and looked to the older man in front of him. "She is no woman. I don't want to rob the cradle."

The blonde hummed. "True, but in this day and age, age is just a number, isn't it? I mean, look at Zeno!" He spread his arms wide, grinning. Then he turned serious. "There is nothing wrong in your feelings for her, Jae-ha. And trust Zeno on this... it's better you tell her your feelings before she finds someone else, like Hak or Kija."

Jae-ha almost growled when Zeno mentioned the other two men that had obvious feelings for the red-haired princess. Despite for how much longer they were with her, he felt like they had a stronger bond than the others. With Hak's confused feelings, he had been pushing Yona away little by little, even scaring her with his advances. That was no way to treat a lady.

Zeno watched the younger man before him, lost in his thoughts. He smiled and jumped off the rock, headed back for his bedroll. His work was done. Now to see if he takes the bait...

\----

Yona eyed Jae-ha worriedly as the group went about doing whatever they wanted for the day. It had been decided that they would stay at their camp for a few more days before moving on. She was concerned with the tall green-haired man. He hadn't been meeting her gaze and he was quiet, which isn't quite like him. Normally he would be complaining about the lack of beautiful women to flirt with, with Yun, Kija, and Hak glaring at him as he did so.

"You worried about him, little miss?" Zeno asked, taking a seat next to her.

"He's not acting like himself," she said sadly. "I wonder if we should make a stop in a city so he can go back to his normal self and flirt with the women."

Zeno tried to hold back a snicker. _Oh, Yona, that is not the problem,_ he thought to himself, amused. They both were so oblivious it was hilarious. "Maybe you're right," he said, his blue eyes watching her purple ones. "But you don't want him to."

Yona gasped and turned to him, eyes wide. "I-I wouldn't want to keep him away from something he enjoys!"

He held out his hands. "Hear Zeno out, miss." He waited until she calmed down before he continued. "Zeno knows you don't want to keep him from that, but at the same time you don't like it when he flirts with other women, especially the women around his age." He leaned in and grasped one of her dainty hands. "Whether you realize it or not, Miss Yona, you fell for the charming and handsome green dragon warrior. You thought you felt something for your Hak, but you still can't think of him other than a brother, is Zeno right?"

Yona stared into his blue eyes, frozen. "Are you a mind reader?"

Zeno threw his head back and laughed. "Ohh, miss, you are something else," he said, amused. He pulled her hand toward him and kissed it, one blue eye on Jae-ha, who was watching them. He had to let a smirk pass across his lips as those purple eyes darkened and narrowed at him. He turned his attention back to the princess. "Zeno is not a mind reader, though it may seem like it, having lived as long as Zeno has." He held her gaze for a few seconds before standing up. "If you don't realize your feelings and tell him, miss, he will be gone before you know it."

She watched him head over to Yun, putting on his normal cheerful mask and annoying the shorter boy. Her purple eyes then went back to Jae-ha, not intending to see him gazing at her as well. Both their purple eyes locked and held. Yona slipped a hand over her heart, feeling it pound as fast as a hummingbird's wings. What was this feeling? Was it what Zeno said and she had fallen for the green dragon warrior, the very man who scooped her into his arms and "flew" across the sky with her. Sure, her heart beat when Hak continued to press her against the stone walls in effort to scare her, but it was nothing compared to the feelings she had when she gazed at the green-haired man in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she finally looked away.

Jae-ha let a smile cross his face as Yona turned from him, blushing. _Take that, Hak. I could get that out of her when you couldn't,_ he thought to himself. He pushed himself away from the tree and stalked toward her, Zeno's words in his mind. He felt sure now in what he was going to do. Titles, age, master and servant... nothing like that mattered. Out here, they were just a man and a woman. He crouched and took her face in one hand, watching her purple eyes widen as he leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. His heart pounded furiously and he could feel her heart racing just as much as his. Jae-ha smiled against their lips, triumphant.

\---- end ----


	2. Shin-ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if you guys were thinking Jae-ha would flirt with Miss Yona. I was going to, seriously, but Zeno decided he would play matchmaker and make him jealous. That sneaky yellow dragon xD. This chapter will focus on Shin-ha, my absolute favorite dragon and the shy guy. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and I have been reading the manga for Yona of the Dawn. Finally.

It was Shin-ha's turn to be lookout as the others slept inside a cave they found. He perched himself on a rock not too far from the cave opening and contented himself in watching the wildlife at night. He slipped off his mask and let the cool wind hit his face. _Ao, the world outside is a beautiful place,_ he thought to himself. _And I have friends now. I hope you are watching me and are proud of me. The yellow dragon, Zeno, has been teaching me how to use my power properly so it doesn't kill anyone._ His sharp eyes caught sight of a herd of deer entering a forest, two of them being their young. He smiled, admiring the shy animals.

"You should smile more, Shin-ha."

Shin-ha jumped and quickly reached a hand back to one of his swords before he realized it was Yona who had spoken. She rubbed her eyes and walked closer to him. He panicked and scooped up his mask. Sure, he doesn't need the mask anymore around his friends (he had found out that he couldn't paralyze Yona or the dragons) but the object made him feel more comfortable. A small hand stopped his hand and Yona smiled up at him, catching his golden eyes.

"Keep it off, Shin-ha," she said. She reached her other hand to cup his face, her thumb tracing one of his red marks. "I prefer you this way."

The blue-haired teen let his mask fall from his hand and he let out a sigh. It was hard to not fall back on habit and shy away from humanity. He preferred to stick close to the other dragons or Yona when they were traveling, as Hak scared him and he didn't know what to think of Yun. Once Yona let go of his face and hand, he sat back down on his rock, his body tingling from being close to her. Apparently being close to the girl caused all of the dragon warriors to feel strange. Kija and Jae-ha mentioned feeling this way too. However, Zeno made no mention at all. Sometimes he contented himself to get close to her and hold her hand or sit close to her. Shin-ha observed that when he did that, Kija, Jae-ha, and Hak would glare at him. He wasn't sure why they did that.

"What do you see?" Yona asked softly.

Shin-ha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then turned back to the forest. "Deer... passed by earlier," he spoke.

Yona gasped. "How many were there?"

"I would say.... 6.... including two young ones."

She smiled, staring in the same direction as him, but obviously not seeing what he could. He eyed her, as he usually did when she wasn't looking. Hak told them that before the journey, she had long hair but she cut it when they were fighting some soldiers. Shin-ha could imagine just how pretty she would look with long hair. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he tried to calm it. Why was he acting this way again? No one had told him how this happens, not even Ao. He figured he should try asking the other dragon warriors when he could.

"Nature is amazing," Yona said, snapping him from his thoughts. "Like you, I was kept inside. I never ventured outside the castle, or much less the city. I had several teachers who would come by and teach me about the world, but it wasn't enough." She caught his eyes. "I think I learn a lot better just experiencing everything. Not only that, but I have made amazing friends."

Shin-ha felt his cheeks grow warm as he gazed into her purple eyes. Deep inside him, he felt the urge to pull her close and not let go, to guide her face to his. He shook himself mentally from the strange feelings. He needed to keep a clear head during his patrol. However, Yona was a delightful distraction. As he turned his attention to the scenery around them, she would occasionally talk to him. Yona had learned that even though Shin-ha never spoke, it wasn't as if he wasn't listening. Quite the contrary.

As the sun started to peek out over the horizon, Shin-ha found himself in a predicament. Yona had fallen asleep outside and her head was laying on his lap, her hands laying on one thigh. His cheeks grew warm once again and he let out a sigh. One of his hands lifted on its own and ran through her soft red hair, something he picked up from Ao. He kept that up until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and caught the smiling face of Kija, who was the one relieving him.

"I'll get her inside," the white dragon said, his hands reaching out to pick her up.

Shin-ha felt something rise up in his chest at the thought of Yona in his arms. He didn't like it. He pushed those hands away and carefully picked Yona up, one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders.

"I will," he said softly.

Kija looked surprised but nodded. Shin-ha walked to the cave and laid her on her bedroll, tucking her in before retiring to his own bedroll. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---- end ----


	3. Kija

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin-ha's story was fun to write. He is so adorable and having been raised in a sheltered community, he had no idea about love. So, no kissing sadly but it was just as fluffy as if they had kissed. Now, it's time for Kija. I'm slightly basing this off the manga chapter where Kija had drank that love potion and saw Yona. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and to those who have given kudos and put this on their bookmarks. There are enough Yona/Hak fanfics out there and not enough of Yona with the other guys.

What was he thinking? His heart thundered in his chest as he wrapped an arm around Yona, feeling her warm and soft body against his. His head craned down toward hers, craving the feel of her lips against his. Finally, with the last ounce of self-control, he snapped out of the haze and pushed himself away from her, gasping. Yona's lips were parted and twin splashes of red appeared on her cheeks. She looked so adorable. His feral senses clawed at the barrier he put up, to pull her back to him and ravish her. As much as he really wanted to, Kija knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Princess," the white dragon mumbled, embarrassed. "I-I wasn't thinking clearly. It was the love..."

Yona strode up to him and pulled him back down, pressing their lips together. He stood there frozen, blue eyes wide, then his feral side took over. He let it. He pulled her closer and took control of the kiss. He wasn't sure if this was her first kiss but he found he didn't care. He had kept all these feelings for her deep inside himself. He knows that Hak and Jae-ha have been giving her looks as if they were considering making a move. Kija was insanely jealous of the bond that Yona and Hak had and he hated it when Jae-ha would flirt with the princess as if she was any ordinary girl. Yona was no ordinary girl. No, to him Yona was the sunshine after days of rain.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled from her once again but didn't push her away. Kija kept his face close, their noses barely brushing.

"I have deep feelings for you," he whispered. "I get jealous any time Hak or Jae-ha makes a move on you. I want to be the only one for you. I want you to come to me with anything... your fears, your doubts, anything." He kissed her cheek. "I have fallen so deeply in love with you. What do you feel for me, Yona?"

Yona shivered as Kija said her name instead of by her title as he always did. She found she liked it. A lot. Instead of answering him in words, she pulled him back for another kiss, this time it was slow but passionate. She threw all her feelings into that kiss, telling him that she, too, had fallen for him. That night they shared a small handful of kisses but also they shared old memories. And new memories as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short but yet so sweet. I hope you liked it.


	4. Zeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the last one-shot of this fanfic. I have loved typing this and may consider more Yona fanfiction stories later. This chapter may or may not be short due to the fact I don't know much of Zeno. I know, through reading the manga, that he is older than he looks, talks in third person, but that's all I really know. So I do apologize if, like Kija's chapter, it is short but that could change the more I read the manga. See you all in another fanfic!

The night sky was clear of clouds and the stars and moon sent a beautiful ethereal glow down upon the Earth. Zeno was laying out on the grass, hands serving as a pillow for his head. There were days he thought back to his original journey with the red dragon. Nothing could have prepared him for the moment when he was presented with a goblet filled with dragon blood. At the tender age of 18, he was not sure if what was going on was fictional or not, but he thought he would give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen? Present day Zeno snorted, dropping his cheerful act for once. He wished he could go back in time and stop that teenager from drinking that. Sure, he had had some amazing experiences that no one would go through in their lifetime, but he was tired. After a while, the fun wears away. He rolls over and eyes his new comrades as they slept, the other dragon warriors, and his eyes softened. And yet, he can't imagine NOT meeting each new dragon warrior.

"Can't sleep again, Zeno?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Zeno turns over and meets the eyes of Princess Yona, her hair wet from bathing in the spring. He slipped back into his cheerful role, though he wanted to berate her for going to the spring by herself. There was no knowing if someone saw the princess naked or noticed that she was the supposedly dead princess.

"Zeno likes the night sky," he replied, giving her a natural smile. 

He knows that Princess Yona is the host of the red dragon, after spending so many of his years with different red dragon hosts, but this is the first time Hiryuu is in the form of a female, and an attractive one at that. Hak told the others how she originally had long red hair but cut it not long after their nearly deadly fall off a cliff. He thought the short hair suited her more, but wanted to see how she would look with longer hair. Her purple eyes were kind and gentle, but back her into a corner or get her angry and those eyes burned like fire.

He was snapped from his observation when she tucked her skirts in and took a seat next to him. Zeno could feel her warmth radiating from her body and he instantly clung onto her. This wasn't the first time he had done this and it was customary for them both to share warmth once in a while. Secretly, Zeno also thinks it's hilarious the reactions he gets from Hak, Kija, and Jae-ha when he is this close with her.

"Zeno?" Yona whispered.

"Yes, miss?" he asks back, blue eyes on hers.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? Pretending to be bandits but save the townsfolk?" He saw her clench her hands into fists. "I know it's a bad idea to go after Su-Won in our current state, but I have had my doubts.

Zeno hummed and returned his gaze to the stars. "Who knows, miss. Zeno thinks what we are doing is great. There were a lot of towns that suffered. Besides, Zeno thinks the red dragon would be happy helping the humans out of poverty." He left out the thought that Yona was the red dragon. She was not ready for that.

Yona smiled. "Good." She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his shoulders. Zeno resisted the sudden shiver that went down his spine.

The two of them talked about random things the rest of the night, the rest of their group sound asleep. Zeno counted his blessings and thanked the gods for not letting the others wake up. He enjoyed his time with the princess and wished for more opportunities to speak with her.


End file.
